Twin Spirits
by Whispered Harmony
Summary: Bending in the modern world. Follow the adventures of two young girls as they fight to regain harmony in the spirit world, discover an amazing connection that links their chi together, and try to convince the rest of the planet that the spirit of the Avatar is not just a hoax created by Republic City to fool the citizens into a sense of false security.


A bolt of lightning struck the cold earth. Rain poured from the sky, drenching the ground. Thunder cracked. And then darkness engulfed the world once more.

A young boy stood, clinging to his mother's leg. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and the heavy rain outside drowned out his soft sobs. A rhythmic beep could be heard from the dark corner of the room. Everything from the floor to the walls to the bedsheets was a sterile white.

Beside his mother, a young woman worked frantically. She too was bathed in an unnatural white, and she smelled of medicine. She crouched over a man, probably in his early nineties, who lay asleep on the cold white bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" The boy's mother glanced worriedly at the woman in white.

"I... I don't know." The nurse replied softly. She turned to a basin of water beside the bed. With one fluid motion, she lifted the liquid from the basin and pressed it to the older man's chest. It pulsed a light blue as she worked, kneading it back and forth.

"You have to save him..." The mother's plea was almost a whine. "I don't think I can go on without my father..."

The nurse looked at her sympathetically. "Be strong for your son." She glanced at the small boy, raising a hand to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"You have to save him!" She repeated, a bit more urgently. "I need him. His people need him! He's the Avatar!"

The nurse nodded, a bit curtly. "I understand, ma'am. But I think "his people" will be fine. How do you know that this "Avatar" spirit isn't just something dreamed up by the council at Republic City to give the people hope? I mean, with modern technology, it's easy to give the impression of being able to bend more than one element..."

"I've told you before, I'm done with this conversation." The mother's response was flat. She glanced up at the nurse with dark eyes. "Raishuijin is the Avatar, and that's all there is to it."

The nurse said nothing in response, but continued to knead the water.

"Miss Jian?" the young boy's voice broke the tense silence. She glanced up from her work.

"Miss Jian?" the boy repeated. "I think you need to stop now."

She cocked her head, a little irritated after his mother's snappy reply. "Stop what?"

"Stop the water. I think you need to let him go." Tears dripped down his face as he said this, but he had stopped sobbing. His mother's grip on his shoulder tensed slightly at his words.

"I'm sorry," replied the nurse, returning to her work. "But I need to do this to keep your grandpa alive." Her voice had a hint of forced sweetness in it.

"No." the boy said, a bit louder. "The moon spirit is here. She wants to take him home with her."

Miss Jian smiled. "It's okay. There are no spirits in the room. Only me, your mother, and Grandpa."

"Stop the water, or she's going to do it for you!" The boy began to whimper. He pointed at the air above his grandfather's bed.

Suddenly, the water that Miss Jian had been bending splashed to the floor. She let out a shriek of surprise, and moved to collect it back together to continue her work. However, as she was about to do so, a sudden, rapid beeping filled the room. The heart rate monitor was racing.

Miss Jian froze, unsure what to do. The lights flickered. She glanced at the figure on the bed, and nearly fell backwards in surprise. The older man, on the brink of death, opened his eyes. They emitted a deep, inhuman glow.

The water on the floor trembled, and crystallized into ice. The room began to rattle, as if something was shaking the very earth it sat on. There was a sharp crash as one of the tables toppled over. The three others in the room reached out for something to grab ahold of.

A gust of wind shot through the room, rustling the papers and throwing them about. Almost as suddenly as it had come on, the motion of the room stopped. The breeze died. The beeping faded to one long, monotone sound. And then the lights flickered again, and went out. And everything was silent.

Miss Jian darted out of the room, the white hand of fear gripping her. She nearly ran into her colleague in the dark hallway. Thunder echoed.

"Oh, Miss Jian! Thank goodness! We've just had two siamese twins born in the west wing! We were about to separate them, but then the power went out. How quickly can you get the emergency power going?" The urgency in her voice was lost on Miss Jian. "Their lives depend on it!"

"That was no ordinary power-outage." Miss Jian said, still a bit in a state of shock. "We've just lost the Avatar."


End file.
